Best of iCarly Awards
by belloftheballinbluejeans
Summary: Read any good iCarly Fanfics lately? Want to give the author more credit? This is your chance, with the  drum roll here  FIRST ANNUAL READER'S CHOICE BEST OF iCARLY FANFICS AWARDS! Rules and categories inside. Just comment with your vote!
1. Chapter 1

The First Ever (drum roll here) BEST OF iCARLY FANFICTION!

This is where YOU, the readers, get to choose and publicize your FAVORITE fanfics!

I read one of these for Sisters' Grimm, and I thought it would be nice to do this for the iCarly forum, which is my home.

Here are the categories:

Funniest:

Most Romantic:

Most in Character:

Most Emotional:

Best OC's:

All-around Best:

Worst: (This one might be a little mean so be careful)

Most Tragic:

Best Action/Adventure:

Now, to vote, just pm me or better yet, leave it in a review!

Example:

I vote blah blah for funniest iCarly Fanfic

Vote! Authors, you may vote for yourselves.

I will update in about a week or two with first the top 20 nominees, and then the top 10, and then with the top 5, and then the top 3, and then the top 2. And then the WINNER! It's like American Idol…for fanfics.

Okay! Vote! Make this big!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**The votes are heating up!**

**The categories are again:**

**Funniest:**

**Most Romantic:**

**Most in Character:**

**Most Emotional:**

**Best OC's:**

**All-around Best:**

**Worst: (This one might be a little mean so be careful)**

**Most Tragic:**

**Best Action/Adventure:**

_**And a new one:**_

**Best Parody:**

**I really need votes for Best OC's and Most in Character.**

**And the criteria for wining this, I will tally them up, and if there is a tie, I read them both and decide which one I like more. I also notify the authors. Please Please PLEASE nominate! You can nominate your own!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyy.**

**I'm sorry if your wondering why this crazy lady keeps posting new chapters of this, but I want to keep it in the news feed for maximum reviewage. **

**Popular demand says this:**

"**Heyy girl I vote so and so for all around best. You should add a songfic/fluffliest awars/ best author award.**

**Okaay bye:) :) :)"**

**So, the final categories are:**

**Funniest:**

**Most Romantic:**

**Most in Character:**

**Most Emotional:**

**Best OC's:**

**All-around Best:**

**Worst: (This one might be a little mean so be careful)**

**Most Tragic:**

**Best Action/Adventure:**

**Best Parody:**

_**New ones:**_

**Best Songifc:**

**Best Author:**

**Best Oneshot (fluffy):**

**Best Oneshot (not fluffy):**

**Best MultiChap:**

**That's it. I pinky swear. **

**My most common ones are All-Around Best and Most Emotional, least being Best OC's and Worst**

**I would appreciate it if you all dug through your favorite stories and nominated:)**

**Open voting will be up for about two weeks.**

**A ton of fics are nominated for like, four categories but only one or two votes in each one, which makes me sad.**

**The most common fics nominated:**

**It's a Challenge by iBloodBenderSeddie**

**.iShakespeare by Kwilson**

**Cliché: a Seddie Story by PhsycoticAppleSauce**

**.iOMF by geekquality**

Thanks guys:) Love you all and NOMINATE, NOMINATE, NOMINATE! Tell your friends, tell your enemies, tell your math teacher to NOMINATE:)

**Funniest Nomination: For Worst, sent in by **SeDdIeLuVeR13**: **_**"Anything Vampire."**_

**Hahaha:)**

_**SEDDIE IS CANNO-WHAT? THEY BREAK UP? WTH?**_

**-Remember the Creddie breakup? A little different, you might say…**

**Every Seddier's favorite place is a fire escape and least favorite is the elevator.**


	4. Chapter 4

**News News News!**

**A couple days ago, I found that iCabal posted a similar awards story.**

**To tell you the truth, I wasn't happy.**

**Well me and one of the members sorted it out, and its all fine and dandy now. **

**At the end of the voting process, we will merge our votes, for one big winner in each category.**

**Well, now you should go to the Cabal's stories and vote too. **

**Now. **

**I don't think you need to be reminded of the categories, so…**

**Just had to post that so you'd all know.**

**KK. NOMINATE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ladies and gents!**

**Another installment of THE iCARLY AWARDS:)**

**Actually, I guess it isn't really an installment cause its not a story… but you guys are amazing for all the nominations! I wish my stories could get this many reviews! Laugh, Laugh.**

**Funniest:**

**Most Romantic:**

**Most in Character:**

**Most Emotional:**

**Best OC's:**

**All-around Best:**

**Worst: (This one might be a little mean so be careful)**

**Most Tragic:**

**Best Action/Adventure:**

**Best Parody:**

**New ones:**

**Best Songifc:**

**Best Author:**

**Best Oneshot (fluffy):**

**Best Oneshot (not fluffy):**

**Best MultiChap:**

**So, y'all know what to do know:)**

**BTW, the live voting will be done sometime after Halloween, so hurry!**

**Lovedelove, MWA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey:) ITS ME! **

**I fully expected some terrified shrieks. I'm highly disappointed.**

**BWAHA, but in other news, the voting is ALMOST DONE!**

**Duh duh duh!**

**It will be open until NOVEMBER 7 AT 11:59 PM.**

**For all y'all who can't do math, that's exactly ONE MINUTE before midnight!**

**And a special thanks to a bunch of people who have nominated:) **

**And to pigwiz, who has dealt with me for the last… like, two weeks. You're a cool kid. And to Keylimepiee14 and The Earl of Sandwich, who entertained me with their bickering. For that, I applaud you.**

**And… by the magical idea of.. . I think it was The Earl of Sandwich who suggested the winners giving a speech…:) **

**SO. Now you are commanded. **

**HURRY AND NOMINATE!**


End file.
